<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>swimming in the stars tonight by lovedustt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089894">swimming in the stars tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedustt/pseuds/lovedustt'>lovedustt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Humanized, Stargazing, Understanding, minor Twilight Sparkle/Sunset Shimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedustt/pseuds/lovedustt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The stars you get in your eyes when I compliment you, or when you stare when you think I ain't looking will always be more the ones in the sky."</p><p>Oh, she hated when Applejack did that. Getting flustered was damaging to her reputation.</p><p>or,</p><p>Rainbow thinks back to the year before and wishes her present were different. Though...maybe she’s not the only one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Rainbow Dash &amp; Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>swimming in the stars tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! &lt;3 Very happy you stumbled upon this...thing. I wrote this in November and that was too early for holiday-themed works, but it’s the holiday season now! I hope you enjoy it, leave a comment and a kudos if you do. (I apologize for the summary, first time actually posting my work.) Love you! 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There's at least...five stars up there," Rainbow Dash said, pointing towards the sky.</p><p>It was a Friday night in December, and her and Applejack had been walking around town. It was somewhat of a tradition? They'd walk around and see all the lights and holiday decorations every first Friday of the month. They'd get all smily and giggly as they held hands...it was nice. Not that Rainbow would ever admit holding hands made her feel giggly. </p><p>Applejack snickered. "You're not wrong, but you're wrong. There's way more than 'at least five', Dash."</p><p>The younger laughed. "Yeah, I know. How many do you think there are?"</p><p>They were lying on the grass of an empty park next to each other, staring up at the star-filled sky above them. </p><p>"A lot," the older answered, grabbing Rainbow's hand. "More than you can count."</p><p>Rainbow's grin turned to more of a smile as she realized they were holding hands. "Is that a challenge, AJ?"</p><p>"No- Sunlight, we can't count the stars."</p><p>"We totally can!" </p><p>Dash raised her other hand and began pointing at stars. "1...2...5-6-7-8...9...10.."</p><p>Rainbow Dash could tell Applejack had rolled her eyes, but she followed along, much to Rainbow's enjoyment.</p><p>"You missed one," Applejack would tease, pointing towards a random spot in the sky.</p><p>"Or maybe I just hadn't gotten there yet!" Rainbow Dash would quickly retort. </p><p>The fifth time it happened, she let out a frustrated groan. "You made me lose count, Cowgirl."</p><p>"I'm truly sorry, Soccer-girl."</p><p>"You said you'd stop calling me that!"</p><p>"I said I would if you stopped calling me 'cowgirl'. Don't twist my words."</p><p>Rainbow huffed, starting to count the stars again. </p><p>"Y'know, even though there's trillions of stars up there," Applejack said, turning to face Dash, "The stars you get in your eyes when I compliment you, or when you stare when you think I ain't looking will always be more the ones in the sky."</p><p>Oh, she hated when Applejack did that. Getting flustered was damaging to her reputation. Not that it really mattered...</p><p>"AJ...You can't just- you can't- fuck. You're mean," Rainbow spluttered. </p><p>Applejack squeezed her hand. "It's true, I can see them in your eyes now."</p><p>Rainbow Dash scooted over before turning to face Applejack. "Can you really?"</p><p>"Would I lie to you?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Applejack pressed a kiss to Rainbow's lips. "Then you have your answer."</p><p>Dash didn't realize she could get even more flustered, but she did. It was always when they kissed. You'd think after doing it so many times she'd stop getting flustered.</p><p>"Applejack..."</p><p>"Hm, Sunlight?"</p><p>Rainbow Dash took Applejack's other hand, with a smile that she could tell melted Applejack's heart. </p><p>"I love you, Jackie."</p><p>Could you melt hearts twice? 'Cause Dash was sure she watched her girlfriend's melt twice. </p><p>"Love you, too, Dashie."</p><p>Maybe her heart melted too. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Rainbow Dash was lost in thought. She knew she was supposed to be studying, but something else had her attention. </p><p>It was December 5th. The first Friday of the month.</p><p>She shouldn't be at Twilight's house, but she was.</p><p>She should be out, but she wasn't.</p><p>She shouldn't be sulking, but she was.</p><p>She should be listening to Twilight, but she wasn't.</p><p>Applejack should be here, but she wasn't.</p><p>Applejack was states away. Enjoying university. </p><p>Gone.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>"Rainbow Dash-"</p><p>So deep in thought, Dash didn't respond. </p><p>"Rainbow?" </p><p>The rainbow-haired athlete barely registered someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Twilight looking back at her with concerned eyes.</p><p>"Did you ask me something?" Rainbow asked.</p><p>"Technically, no, but I kept calling your name and you weren't responding," the slightly taller girl said, pushing up her glasses, "Are you okay?"</p><p>Rainbow shrugged. "No, not really," she brought her knees towards her chest. "I don't know."</p><p>Twilight sat next to her, crisscross applesauce. "Do you wanna talk about it?"</p><p>"Don't we have to-"</p><p>"Your well-being means more to me than that quiz, Rainbow Dash. If you don't want to talk that's fine, I get it, but we won't study if you're not mentally ready to."</p><p>Rainbow shook her head. "I don't how to put it in words. Not good enough, at least. I want to talk, but..."</p><p>"That's fine, Rainbow. I'm all ears when you're ready to talk, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, okay," Rainbow ran a hand through her ponytail. </p><p>Twilight smiled at her, and Rainbow tried to smile back. She really did.</p><p>Rainbow Dash placed her head in her folded arms. Christmas time wasn't supposed to be so sad. She knew that. Applejack wouldn't want her to be sad. She knew that.</p><p>She couldn't help it, though. Nothing had felt the same since her girlfriend left for university. And then they just kept leaving. Rarity left soon after her, then Fluttershy, and then Sunset.</p><p>All that was left of their group at Canterlot High was Twilight, Pinkie, and herself.</p><p>It was times like these she wished they had all been seniors at the same time. What she would do to go back to last year...</p><p>"I miss my girlfriend, too," Twilight blurted out. </p><p>Rainbow lifted her head and turned to face her. "Huh?"</p><p>Twilight laughed. "I- uhm, I hadn't meant to say that out loud, but, yeah, I miss Sunset. Especially with it being December...we would probably be destroying her kitchen, right now."</p><p>"Oh," Rainbow slowly let her legs fall from her chest. "I...I miss AJ. Tons. I think you knew that, though?"</p><p>"I did," Twilight shrugged one shoulder. "You're easy to read, sometimes, and I kind of figured, anyhow."</p><p>Rainbow gave a half-hearted laugh, glancing down at her lap. "We would've been going to see all the decorations around town today. It was somewhat of a tradition."</p><p>Twilight nudged her with her shoulder. "Guess we're both lonely, huh?"</p><p>This time, Rainbow's laugh was genuine. "I guess so, egghead."</p><p>"Oh, come on! We were having a serious moment and you call me egghead?" </p><p>"You're never safe, even if I'm upset," Rainbow Dash nudged Twilight back. </p><p>"Fine. That just means we're gonna study extra hard," Twilight said, a smug look on her face.</p><p>Rainbow groaned, tilting her head back. "That's not fair, and you know it, Sparkle."</p><p>So, hey, maybe Applejack wasn't here. Maybe Rainbow Dash was still very, very upset about it. But knowing that someone else (that someone just so happened to be Twilight Sparkle) was feeling the same way made her feel less alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, hope you liked the fic! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Have an amazing day/night! 💕 Happy Holidays!!</p><p>💗 Follow me on Twitter: @lovedustt_<br/>💗 Follow me on Tumblr: @lovedustty<br/>💗 Follow me on WattPad: @lovedustt_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>